Streaked
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Eren practically walks around buck naked all the time!" Eren has never been ashamed of his Titan form, until Connie opened up his big mouth and pointed out the dreadfully obvious. And here Eren thought his existence couldn't get any worse as he takes drastic steps to hide his Titan's indecency.


Eren never really gave much thought to his Titan form. Sure, his Titan form did give the Survey Corps, as well as humanity an advantage against the raging Titans that lurked outside the walls. There was also the mystery as to how he even achieved his Titan form in the first place. But other then that, Eren never gave it much thought.

Until Connie Springer decided to open up his big mouth.

It wasn't really Connie's fault, but it was his words that set the course for this chaotic problem.

The day was hot with the sun high in the blue sky. Training had been vigorous, and everyone was sweaty and tired. Eren himself was eager to get out of his sweaty clothes and hose himself down. Already he felt his arms chafe, and walking was a bit difficult as his muscles screamed for a break. That being said, Eren was not the only one looking forward to a quick hose down.

The boys shower room was full of many others clambering for a chance to rid themselves of the dirt and sweat, and possibly steal a few minutes of cold water. Eren was one of the faster ones, and snagged a nearby shower rack. He ignored Jean's enraged shouts and pulled the curtain forward for a little privacy. Pressed for time as he was, he did enjoy the cold water that splashed on his body, however brief it was.

With a towel tucked firmly around his waist, he set to drying his hair, the heat of the day already setting in once more in the stuffy room. He grimaced as his previous relief slowly dissipated, especially with the sounds of Jean's loud voice and Connie's obnoxious remarks.

A sudden, loud yelp caught his attention, and he turned sharply to witness Armin fall to the ground after Connie bumped into him. Armin's pale face was bright red as he tried to adjust his towel, his blond head ducked as he muttered his apologies.

Connie grinned just grinned as Armin scrambled up. "What are you apologizing for? We're all boys!" He paused as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Now if you dropped your towel in front of the girls, that would be a different story."

Jean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "We might be boys, but not all of us want to walk around unclothed."

Connie frowned. "Why not? Eren does it!"

Eren jerked around to glare at Connie with wide eyes. "Huh? No I don't!"

Connie shrugged. "Sure you do. I mean, not when you're human. That would be weird. But when you're a Titan! You practically walk around buck naked."

Eren's face burned with mortification. "T-that's different!" he sputtered. Though even as the words escaped his mouth, he found himself wondering what the difference even was.

"Not really," Connie argued simply as he dried his hair. There wasn't much to dry, as the kid's head was void of the tufts of hair. "You really don't wear anything to cover up your gentiles."

Eren's sputtering came to a stop as he gaped in confusion. "Gentiles?" he parroted.

Conni nodded casually. "Yeah, gentiles." He yelped when Jean walked by to whack him upside the head.

"Genitales," Jean hissed. "Not gentiles! Gentiles are what the biblical texts would use to describe the heathens!"

Connie scowled up at the taller boy. "Well, excuse me for my slip in grammar!"

"Might have been an oversight in vocabulary," Armin commented with a grin.

Connie glared at the blond. "Hey Arlert, your towel is slipping." He chuckled when Armin yelped as he tried to gather up his towel. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry too much about it Eren. I mean, there's really nothing indecent to show. The Titans don't even seem to have...genitales," here, Connie glared at Jean. "And that seems to extend to your Titan form."

"It's not like you do the streak," Jean cackled from the shower rack.

Eren glared at Connie for a moment before turning his stare at Jean. He frowned thoughtfully for a minute before quickly drying up his hair and grabbing a clean set of clothes. Despite the fact that he was telling himself that Connie meant no harm by it, he could not help but worry about it. The images of naked Titans would not leave his mind.

Reiner watched Eren leave the washracks before shaking his head ruefully. His thoughts reflected Eren's as well. Though he did try to reason with himself that his own Titan form was covered in armor, so that had to count as a coverup, right? Everything about his Titan form was covered up, so that justified as clothing, correct?

He nodded firmly to himself as he yanked his shirt over his head. Right. He was the Armored Titan, and therefore, the cover up Titan. Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, he never really gave much thought to his Titan's appearance, and it never bothered him.

Until now.

He shook his head firmly as he adjusted his shirt. His eyes glanced over to Bertholdt, who remained frozen as he stared at nothing. Reiner frowned and clapped his hand on Bertholdt's shoulder. "Hey man, you alright?"

Bertholdt blinked before sighing, running a hand through his dark hair. "Uh, yeah, just thinking."

"Hey, don't let Connie's words rattle you," Reiner stated. He frowned. "That is what's bothering you, right?" At Bertholdt's nod, Reiner just smiled. "It's no big deal. I mean, your Titan form is not that...revealing either, so…"

"Reiner," Bertholdt said in a choked whisper, a blush crawling up to his pale cheeks. This time, Reiner felt concerned. "I just realized," the dark haired boy said. He looked at Reiner with wide eyes. "Annie's Female Titan form is naked!"

Reiner blinked, startled for a split second before his face turned red. He groaned as he slammed his head into the wall. "Darn it Bertholdt! I did not need to be reminded of that!"

No, now he was cursing Connie for his stupid comments.

* * *

Connie's words followed around Eren for three days straight, and Eren had done his best to avoid transforming into his Titan form. Why did this bother him so much? Why?

Because he had been completely and blissfully ignorant of the fact that he had been entirely naked in front of everyone! Armin, the Commander, Jean, Mikasa, Krista, Levi, Hanji!

His cheeks would flame up every time the thought came to mind, and he would try to rid himself of the embarrassment. He would coach himself, telling himself that it was no big deal, that it was not the same as actually being naked as a human.

But...that did not change the fact that his Titan form was unclothed!

He choked when a sudden, disturbing thought came to mind. The sound had attracted Armin's attention, who looked at his friend with concern. "You okay?" Armin asked.

"Armin," Eren said in a choked whisper as he clutched the side of the table. All the sounds in the mess hall seemed to vanish, and he could just feel everyone's critical gaze on him! They were judging him for his crime to society! "I just realized that every single Titan we've come across has been naked!"

Armin choked on his drink as well, spewing water all over Jean who was sitting across from him. The taller boy yelped as he jumped away, glaring at the blond.

Mikasa shrugged. "So?" she asked. "It doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't shame you for at least a minute?" Eren demanded, aghast. What was disturbing to him was that Mikasa did not seem bothered by this. She should be!

Mikasa shrugged once more. "Why should it? You run around unclothed all the time."

"I do not!"

"Your Titan form, genius," Jean said as he sat back down after doing his best to fix his shirt.

"It's no big deal," Mikasa said, her tone flat as she glared at Jean. "The Titans remain the same; uncivilized beasts. The fact that they run around with no clothing shows their uncivilized, barbaric nature."

"Has anyone ever noticed that all the Titans we've faced off are males?" Jean asked.

Armin blinked. "How can you tell? We might have encountered some other female Titans."

Jean grinned. "Do you know the difference between a male and a female? Every single Titan we've come across is a male!" He took a sip of his drink. "I should know, I am an expert when it comes to women. It would be even more telling if they were unclothed." He paused with a slight frown. "Now that's messed up." He shot Eren a smirk. "But Eren doesn't care about his indecency. He's just like the Female Titan; they are as proud as can be of their anatomy."

Armin sputtered before spitting out his drink once more, splashing it all over Jean once again.

"That does it Armin!"

* * *

Barbaric. Uncivilized. Naked.

Eren shuddered as he stood in the empty field, the sun beating down on him. Is that really what he was? Was he really uncivilized because of his stupid Titan form's indecency? Why should he be judged for a simple, stupid mistake? No one was blaming the other Titans for their crime to humanity!

Eren pouted, folding his arms and becoming self conscious. Well, no one was going to see his gentiles!

Genitales, he chastised himself. Great, now he was starting to sound like Connie.

He had done his best to avoid turning into his Titan form, but now Hanji demanded a test run, something that was a usual thing for them.

Eren just wished she would have forgotten. But no such luck with the crazy scientist who was obsessed with Titans herself. Bad enough that Hanji was persistent that he transform, but Captain Levi was present as well, studying everything with a critical eye. Not to mention, everyone seemed to be watching from a safe distance, eager and watchful.

"Alright Eren!" Hanji chirped cheerfully. "Let us see that beautiful beast of yours!"

Eren turned bright red at her statement. The heat on his cheeks intensified when Hanji immediately began scribbling in her notes. No doubt, she thought that the blush on his face was a symptom of his Titan powers.

"Come on Eren!" Hanji said, bouncing with glee while Moblit shot her concerned looks. "I want to see the Titan!"

He blinked as a disturbing thought occurred to him. Was Hanji obsessed with his Titan form yet unaware of his...predicament?

He cleared his throat to catch Hanji's attention, yet the action was unnecessary as he had all of her attention. "Um, Hanji," he started feebly. "You do know everything about Titans, right?"

Hanji actually looked insulted. "Darling, I live and breath everything about Titans."

Oh, Eren had no doubt about that. He coughed uncomfortably. "So you do know about...that...that the Titans are unclothed. Right?"

Hanji blinked. "Yes. They have no reproductive systems, they contain no digestive systems. Nor do they-"

"And you do know that my Titan form is naked, right?" he interrupted quickly, not wanting a lesson on the Titans.

"Yes, Eren, yes I did," came the blank response.

He blinked. "You did?"

She shrugged, a bit impatiently. "Well it was obvious from the start, neh?"

Eren choked. "Doesn't that seem a bit...I don't know...creepy?"

Hanji cocked her head. "Creepy! How?"

"Well," he struggled. "I was unaware that my Titan form was naked, and yet you seemed to know! I call that creepy!"

"It's not my fault that you were unaware of something so blatantly obvious," she said simply. She brightened up. "Oh! Moblit, write this down! 'Titan shifters unaware if the blatantly obvious'!"

"I'm not oblivious to-!"

"Further more," Hanji declared as she straightened up and crossed her arms. "Yes, I was aware, as was the entire city, the Scouts, and even the other Titans themselves."

Eren felt like he was going to pass out from embarrassment. "B-but I didn't know!"

"Well now you do," she said cheerfully. "Now, transform!"

Eren swallowed as he raised his shaking hand up to his mouth, trying to drown out Hanji's excited squeals as she gushed at how his hand was shaking.

"Why is he shaking? Was it because he was a Titan? Moblit, count how many times it shakes a minute! Jot down the reasons why!" she shouted hurriedly. The sound of Mobilt scribbling away could be heard, and Eren was surprised that the paper and pencil did not catch fire.

All those statements flooded over Eren's head as the scientist became oblivious to Eren's inner turmoil. His hand was shaking! So what? It didn't have to do anything with him being a Titan!

He raised his hand to his mouth, ready to bite into it and transform, yet, he hesitated as his eyes flickered over to where he knew Mikasa and the others were watching. There were probably a handful of girls, girls that would most certainly witness his naked Titan form.

Hanji squealed once more when Eren turned a different shade of red. "Look Moblit!" she shrieked. "I've never seen that color before! Write it down right now!"

"Yes sir!"

Hanji gasped. "Now he's breathing a bit too fast! Quick, write that down as well!"

"Calm down Four-Eyes, or you'll burst a blood vessel."

"Gah! Look! Now he's swaying! Is that a type of Titan dance?"

Yes, Eren was swaying, because he felt nervous!

"Come on," he muttered to himself, eyes closed as his hand brushed up against his lips. "You've done this before, you can do it again. No big difference. No one will pay attention to your indecency."

"What's he chanting?" Hanji whispered to Moblit who was scribbling in his notes. "Is it a Titan ritual?"

"Do Titans even have rituals?" Moblit whispered back.

"Hm," Hanji said. "The color seemed to have drain from his face. Now he's pale. Why's he pale?"

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP HOVERING OVER ME!" Eren shouted into her face, sending her reeling back from the force of his shout. Eren placed a hand over his sweaty forehead, mind spinning.

"Can you at least transform?" Levi asked, arms folded as he studied the teen.

Eren glanced at the captain nervously before bringing his hand up to his mouth and gently nibbling on it. He pulled his hand away with a small frown. "Um, nope, doesn't seem to be working."

"Not working?" Hanji repeated from her spot on the ground. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Not...working…?"

Levi sighed. "Great kid. You have no idea what you've unleashed."

Hanji crawled toward Eren, gaze hopeful. "Not...working?" She scowled. "NOT WORKING? WHY IS IT NOT WORKING?"

Eren shifted uncomfortably. "I...I think my hand is broken?" he said, his statement sounding more like an answer then anything else.

Hanji's indignant shrieks could be heard for miles around, instilling fear into anyone who heard it.

* * *

Eren had managed to avoid transforming into a Titan for a while, and he was pretty sure he was responsible for putting Hanji into such a depressed state.

"My Titans," she would moan pathetically as she would inch toward Eren every so often with hopeful eyes.

But Eren had brought up feeble excuses as to why he could not transform. But he knew that he would have to transform at some point. He couldn't hide forever.

Like now, in the heat of battle as everyone fought to survive against the hoard of Titans.

Eren urged his horse on as the two Titans raced after him. He cursed his luck as his useless, ODM gear hung at his sides. He had used up his swords, breaking them to the stubs. The sound of the Titans racing footsteps increased in speed as they reached for their prey.

Still, he refused to transform. If he was going to die, he would die with dignity! Not as some naked beast!

Eren glanced up to the approaching trees, his gaze determined. He had just enough fuel to maybe get him to the branches and to safety. With that thought in mind, Eren launched upward and abandoned his horse, shooting for the trees just as the Titans made a grab for him.

The wind tugged at his cape as he flew, yet his ODM gear gave out and he plummeted to the ground. Eren yelped as he flailed around, grabbing onto a branch. Hoisting himself up, he continued to climb desperately to escape the hungry Titans.

"I made it," he panted happily. "I made it!" He shook a fist at the Titans below. "Take that you freaky nudists!"

His joy was short lived however as an Abnormal appeared from the cover of the trees and made a grab at the branches. As if understanding his insult, the Titans suddenly became devoted to tearing the tree apart. Clawing at the tree, the mighty oak creaked and groaned as it teetered beneath the attack. Eren yelped as he clung to a branch.

"Hey!" he shouted as he clung to the branches. "It's not my fault that I don't like walking around in the nude! I'm just making you aware of your sins! Don't like my honesty, go eat someone else!"

The Titans moans were quickly cut off, and Eren opened his eyes to see Levi fly by, his swords a blur as he cut at the napes of the Titan. The Abnormal was the first to fall, yet in its clenched fist was the branch of the tree. As it fell, the tree Eren was in lost its foundation and began to plummet to the ground.

"Eren!" Levi shouted from the ground. "Transform now!"

Eren clung to the branch as he was tossed around. "No! Never!"

"What are you waiting for? Transform!" Levi ordered.

"NEVER!" Eren screamed as he was suddenly sent flying upward as he lost his grip.

Eh, now he was starting to rethink his plan. Maybe he should transform before he hit the ground and died. After all, being a naked Titan was not as bad as being a splattered human.

As he brought his hand up to his mouth, he paused, oblivious to the fact that he was possibly falling to his death.

Maybe it would be worse. After all, being naked was indecent in the first place! And he did promise his mother he would be a gentleman! Well, as gentlemanly as he could be. But gentlemen never walked around naked to save their own lives!

With a nod, he folded his arms stubbornly as density pulled him downward. Maybe Levi would catch him instead.

 _SPLAT!_

No such luck.

* * *

Eren groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light. His first thought was that Levi Ackerman was glaring at him. The second thought that entered his mind was, why was Levi glaring at him? The third thought that occurred to him was that Levi's fist was flying toward his face.

Eren merely blinked when Levi's fist landed on the pillow right next to him. Delirious as he was, he was a bit confused. Did Levi miss his aim? He never missed!

"Idiot," Levi hissed as he straightened up. "What were you thinking?"

"You missed," Eren stated unwisely.

"Only because I promised Commander Erwin that I wouldn't hurt you," Levi snapped, irritated as he glared at the Commander who was leaning up against the wall, staring at the captain with a warning gaze.

"If I'm alive, then that means you caught me!" Eren said happily.

Levi glared. "No, I didn't catch you."

Eren frowned. "So you did miss."

"Actually," Hanji said as she perched at the edge of her seat with a wide smile. "You splattered all over the ground. Quite a sight, I might add."

"I've never seen Mike heave his guts out as much as I did then," Commander Erwin commented.

Eren twitched his arms, which were tied up in bandages. "So that's why I feel like jelly." He looked up with interest. "Did you have to scrape me off the ground?"

"Shovel you, actually," Levi said, still irritated. "You're lucky you're a Titan shifter, or you'd be dead."

Well, better to be a shoveled as a human then a naked Titan. And yes, Eren was sticking with that defense.

"Speaking of which," Hanji said, scooting closer. "Why wouldn't you transform?"

Eren did his best to fold his arms defensively, which was hard to do with bandaged arms as he kept hitting himself in the face. So instead, he stuck his chin out firmly. "Because there were girls present."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't transform...because there were girls?"

Eren nodded. "Yep." Wow, he must really be delirious if he was so loose lipped now! "I didn't want them to die of shame when my naked form went running past them."

Levi blinked. "Naked…" he groaned and smacked his forehead. "Yeager," he said slowly. "I am going to say this nice and easy so you can understand, okay?"

Eren nodded eagerly.

"No one cares if you are naked as a jaybird! We need you as a Titan shifter, and we could care less about your appearance. You keep us alive, we're all happy campers."

"But I don't want anyone seeing my gentiles," Eren protested.

Everyone in the room blinked. "Gentiles?" Erwin mouthed to Levi, who just shrugged in confusion. To be honest, they were almost afraid to even ask.

"And I refuse to give anyone the chance to make fun of me," Eren said with a firm nod, turning away with a satisfied huff.

Levi clenched his hands while Hanji watched the young boy with interest. "What if we cover you up?" she asked.

Levi blinked while Erwin's frown deepened. "Cover him up," the Commander repeated. "How?"

"And where would we get such a big tarp?" Levi demanded incredulously.

Hanji grinned, and everyone one could see the wheels turning in her head. "With the right size, a tarp could cover him up perfectly in his Titan form."

"Alright," Erwin said slowly. "How big of a tarp would we need?"

"I refuse to transform so you can take my waist measurements!" Eren protested, finally turning to face them.

Hanji smirked as she wielded her notebook. "Already have them, dear. You're quite the chunky monkey, neh?" Eren sputtered as his face turned another brilliant shade of red.

"Even if we could get such a big tarp," Levi started. "How is he going to put it on? The tarp isn't going to just magically appear at will!"

"Already figured that out," Hanji said as she scribbled in her notebook, eyes bright with the thrill of the new challenge coursing through her. "We train some scouts to wield the tarp when Eren transforms. They zip through the air, wrap it around his waist, and we have our clothed Titan!"

Levi scoffed, though his expression was thoughtful. "We will need to select some recruits for the task," Erwin commented.

"Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein would be a good match," Levi mused.

Eren jerked upward. "No! Not them!"

"Why not?" Leiv challenged.

"Because Mikasa is a girl! And Jean'll make fun of me! I just know it!" he declared.

Leiv sighed. "Fine. So no girls." He glanced at Eren with a tight frown. "And we need someone who will spare Eren's sensitive feelings."

Hanji grinned madly, looking up with excitement. "I know just the ones. Let the Eren Cover up Committee begin!"

* * *

Bertholdt had to ask himself how he got roped into these situations. It had come as quite a shock to him when Commander Erwin and summoned both him and Reiner to his office. At first, he had assumed the worst and feared that they had been found out about their true motives.

The signs were all there. Example number one: The Commander praised Reiner and Bertholdt for their skills and strengths in combat. A sure sign that he was trying to make the two boys comfortable and lower their guard.

"You both have shown exemplary skills both on the training field and on the battle. You have amazing communication skills, and you work well as a team." Erwin smiled as he leaned forward in his desk. "It is almost as if you understand each other on a more personal, in sync level."

Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged nervous glances, and Bertholdt's heart rate picked up speed as the panic within him increased. This was it! They were compromised! Just like Annie, the jig was up for them!

He clenched his fists. Well, he was not going down without a fight!

Example two: The Commander pointed out their current problems that were being experienced.

"However," Erwin said, leaning back in his seat. "It has come to my attention, as you both are no doubt aware, that we have been experiencing some problems. These problems, if not addressed swiftly and firmly, could cost us more lives." His eyes narrowed. "I think you two are a part of our...solution." He smirked.

Bertholdt's face was, by now, ashen pale. He swallowed, steeling his nerves.

"It is best that we address the situation now." Erwin rose from his seat, suddenly imposing to them both. "So let me get down to the painful point."

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" Bertholdt screamed as he scrambled for the door. He all but slammed into it, realizing with horror that it was locked when he tried to pull it open. Why would the office door be locked in the first place? It didn't make sense!

"You push the door open you idiot," Reiner hissed as he slammed into Bertholdt, his movements frantic as he too, tired to escape. "The window! Go out the window!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT!" Bertholdt roared as he launched for the window. Both he and Reiner turned with fierce glares at the Commander who was staring at them in shock. Reiner's dagger was out and ready, pointed at Erwin.

"We know what you are up to," Reiner growled. "And we refuse to have any part in it!"

Erwin stared at them both with wide eyes. "Well," the Commander said finally. "If you didn't want to be part of Eren's Cover up Committee, all you had to do was say so!"

Both boys blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

So back to the present, and Bertholdt's sound state of mind, he found himself once more asking himself as they rode off outside the walls how he found himself in these positions.

He urged his horse on, who was connected to Reiner's horse in some way as they both carried the large tarp that was to be used to cover up Eren. They had been forced to practice for up to a week in a private part of the field for Eren's sake of privacy. Levi and Hanji along with her assistant were present to witness the many mistakes that would take place by the tree Scouts.

The plan for Eren's Cover up Committee was simple: Eren would attempt to transform, and Reiner and Bertholdt would activate their ODM gear and fly off their horses while holding the tarp. The tarp would unfurl just as Eren transformed, and he would run forward while Bertholdt and Reiner would fly around the Titan's waist, securing the tarp.

The last few mistakes would always end with either Reiner or Bertholdt slamming into the dirt, or Eren tripping over the tarp in a heap of fabric and limbs. Bertholdt was just relieved that he hadn't been squished. One embarrassing incident involved Bertholdt's ODM gear getting tangled up in Eren's Titan legs and causing Bertholdt to smack, face first, right into Eren's right thigh.

Well, he could have landed in worst places.

By this time, everyone in the Scouts was aware of Eren's obsession with covering himself up, and everyone had different reactions to the situation.

"So," Ymir had drawled as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded. "Eren's now just become aware that he's been running around like a free jaybird, and you two guys are his clothing committee?"

Connie had snorted in amusement. "Poor Eren, he ain't exactly lewd, he's just got it stuck in his mind."

Jean had scoffed. "So what? It's not like he did it intentionally. He didn't set out trying to streak anyone. And frankly, you're all nuts if you just now realized that all the Titans we've fought were naked! Even the Colossal Titan shows more skin than Eren 'cause he's the exact embodiment of a freakin human body!"

Bertholdt had choked on nothing at that comment, going red at Jean's statement.

"And don't even get me started on the Female Titan!" Jean had continued. "I can never look at Annie the same way again!"

Neither could Bertholdt at this moment.

Back to the present, Bertholdt's gaze snapped up at the sound of Levi's orders for Eren to transform. The captain's words rang across the field, loud and clear.

"Cover up Committee!" Levi shouted. "Engage!" On the outside, Levi looked stoic, but on the inside, he was cursing Hanji for forcing him to utter such stupid words.

Bertholdt glanced back to see Eren riding behind them at a reasonable distance. Eren nodded, to which Bertholdt nodded back. Reiner and Bertholdt, just as they had practiced, launched from their horses the second they heard Eren transform. The tarp unfurled just as expected, and Reiner and Bertholdt circled around Eren before letting the tarp go. The Titan secured the tarp around his waist before rushing into the battlefield.

Bertholdt landed back on his horse breathlessly and watched with a wide smile as Eren charged on. It worked! All the practice and shame they had endured over the last week had paid off! It was working!

Until a Titan reached out and snatched the tarp right off of Eren's waist.

A shriek, unlike Bertholdt had ever heard, tore from Eren's Titan mouth. In a move that only an experienced diver could pull off, Eren dove swiftly into the nearby covering of trees. If the situation had been different, Bertholdt might have been impressed with Eren's tree diving skills. Now, under normal circumstances, a Titan would try to engage Eren.

But not the tarp stealing Titan. No, this Tarp Thief seemed content with making off with Eren's tarp.

"Eren!" Levi shouted. "Get out there and fight!"

The trees quivered as Eren shook his head.

Levi growled, and Bertholdt could have sworn he saw a vein throbbing on the captain's forehead. "Eren! You're covered in skin with nothing to show! You're not naked!"

A patch of dirt was flung at Levi by a very embarrassed Attack Titan.

The captain swore as he controlled his horse. "Yeager! If those Titans don't kill you, I'll kill you myself! Get out there and fight!"

"Eren, don't worry!" Connie shouted helpfully. "You don't have any gentiles!"

Somehow, way across the field, Jean heard Connie's mispronunciation. "It's genitales, Connie! Genitales!"

At this point, Levi had had enough. Especially when the Tarp Thief ran by and smacked Levi in the face with the tarp. By the time the tarp had flown by, Levi's rage was something fierce, as was his infuriated scream.

"EREN JONES YEAGER!"

"The middle name," Bertholdt whispered fearfully. "You know you're in trouble

"That's not his middle name," Mikasa commented blandly.

Middle name or not, it got through to Eren. The trees creaked and groaned as it was torn from the ground. Eren ran by, covering himself with the poor tree that now suddenly became a leafy green skirt for the large Titan.

"It's the Titan streak!" Connie screamed.

"Don't look Krista!" Ymir yelled, attempting to cover the younger girl's eyes as Eren thundered by.

"Well," Jean said simply to Armin as they watched Eren race after the Tarp Thief. "It seems Eren likes showing off his physique."

Armin choked.

Meanwhile, Eren charged at the gleeful Tarp Thief, bowling over any other Titan that dared to get in his way. He tackled the Thief to the ground with a roar. The tree skirt flew everywhere as both Titans scrambled for control of the colorful tarp. Eren, of course, was triumphant and yanked the tarp away before stomping at the Tarp Thief.

" **MINE!"** Eren declared proudly to the dead Titan with a firm nod before he wrapped the tarp around his waist and stalked away.

"Eren!" Jean shouted with a smirk. "You about incensed poor Krista!" He ducked however at the glare Eren sent him, though the smirk did not leave his face.

"Unbelievable," Levi muttered as he surveyed the carnage around them. Titans as far as the eye could see were dead in the fields, courtesy of Eren's rampage.

Hanji chuckled. "I think his Titan kill count is higher than yours."

"Blasphemy," Levi commented with a frown as he stared at everything with wide eyes.

"And where did you get that middle name?" Hanji demanded. She chuckled at the glare Levi sent her, and continued to pester him about it.

"Hey, Reiner," Bertholdt said as they urged their horses to join the group.

Reiner glanced at his companion. "Yeah?"

"Should we start wearing tarps as well?" he asked.

"And take our chances with smashing into a Titans butt while practicing with the tarp?" Reiner demanded. "Nuh huh. I'd rather not."

Everyone remained silent as Eren's Titan form stomped off, still wearing the tarp around his waist. Connie chuckled when he saw Eren. In that moment, both Connie and Jean shared amused looks. "Eren you shameless," Jean said with a smirk.

Connie mocked gasped. "Say it ain't so!" His mouth was open to say more, but he was cut off by a horrified gasp when he saw Mikasa race after them, her gaze murderous.

They would be lucky if Eren's Titan form got to them first before the young Ackerman did.

* * *

 **A/N: This story was partially inspired by the song The Streak by Ray Stevens.**


End file.
